x_menfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ForestFire
ForestFire (A.K.A "Mike Sparks") is the name of a Polish born naturalized American and a member of the genus Homo Omni-Superior. He is the oldest friend of Mutant X as well as the husband of Storm and the father to their daughter Halle. 'Origins' Mike Sparks was born during the 17th century A.D. in Poland. He grew up on the streets and pick pocketed with his brother known later on as Hotshot. He constantly bailed his brother out of jail for getting into trouble and throughout the centuries; grew further and further apart from him. World War 2 By World War 2; Mike was captured by the Nazis and was sent to Auschwitz Concentration Camp, where he met his friend Schmuel. Schmuel unfortunately died while in Auschwitz via gas chamber; which is where Mike was when he saw his friend die of the gas. He survived the gas chamber and before they could examine him for his power; Allied troops liberated him from the camp. Troops such as George Reynolds assisted in the liberation; however he was killed by a German machine gunner. For the next 20 years; Mike spent his time alone in America. Legends Unite By the 1960s and 70s; Mike met his friend known to many as Mutant X. Mike and him had a few meetings; all times they assisted each other until the 1980s. X-Team By the 1980s; Mike was apart of a covert government group known as the X-Team led by Major William Stryker. He was joined by Hotshot; however later on left the team to pursue a quiet life. Quiet Life By the 1990s; Mike owned a Bake and Auto Repair shop in Canada. At the same time; he was reunited with Mutant X. Later on however; Hotshot found Mike and both brothers battled each other. Hotshot won and destroyed ForestFire's bone claws; however later on, Stryker came to Mike with an offer he absolutely couldn't pass up. Upgrade By the 90s; Mike underwent a procedure that coated his entire skeletal structure in the virtually indestructible alloy known as Adamantium. He eventually escaped when he heard Stryker tell his men to kill him and he later managed to stay the night at a small farm that was destroyed by Zero when he went after Wolverine. He later seeked the help of Fred Dukes and found him at the arena where John Wraith used to work. Dukes explained to him where Logan and Wraith went; to find Gambit. He searched for Gambit in New Orleans; however found nothing; although he found his apartment and he discovered a map to 3 Mile Island. He arrived at the island and was attacked by Stryker who shot at both him and Wolverine; hitting both of them in the head with several Adamantium rounds. He lost his memory on account of this and eventually walked away with no memory of what happened or who he was; however retained only one name; ForestFire. 'Mutant X & ForestFire' By the 2000s; Mike traveled throughout New York where he encountered Mutant X. Mutant X called him Mike; however because he had no knowledge of his birth name or Mutant X, he battled Mutant X until Mutant X explained who he was and where he came from. Since then; ForestFire has joined the X-Men and has worked with Mutant X not just as a friend but both became a dynamic duo of their own; known to many as Mutant X & ForestFire. Marriage & Family As an X-Man; ForestFire became acquainted with Ororo Munroe, who is known by all as Storm. She and him eventually fell in love; then married and had a child whom they called Halle. 'Powers & Abilities' *'Immortality:' ForestFire was born back in the 17th century and is capable of never aging and always staying in his physical prime. **''Invulnerability:'' ForestFire's immortal status and Adamantium skeleton make him virtually immune to all known attacks. ***''Superhuman Strength:'' Being invulnerable, ForestFire's molecular structure allows him to lift tons over his head with great ease, as well as hit harder than any known mutant with the exception of Mutant X. ****''Superhuman Stamina:'' Like Mutant X, ForestFire's strength enables him to stay in a fight for the same time as his friend. ****''Superhuman Endurance:'' Both Mutant X and ForestFire are known to have the same ability and resistance to physical punishment and discomfort. ***''Superhuman Healing:'' Whenever he's physically injured, ForestFire's healing speed is known to allow him to heal from any known injury like Mutant X. ****''Foreign Body Resistance:'' ForestFire has an immunity to all known diseases and drugs. This ability also makes him immune to also mutagenic diseases as well. *'Superhuman Speed:' ForestFire's abilities enable him to move at amazingly fast speeds. Speeds that can match those of Mutant X. **''Superhuman Reflexes:'' ForestFire's superhuman speed makes him possess the same reflexes that Mutant X has as well. *'Superhuman Senses:' ForestFire's senses are much like Mutant X and therefore allow him to see, hear, smell, taste and even feel his the presence of his enemies. Category:Homo Omni-Superior Category:Superhumans Category:X-Men Category:Males